Family Legacy
by Sage of the Sealed Paths
Summary: Minato namizkaze fights Oonoki, Mui, Satori, and Hiruko instead of Naruto. During each fight he gets some of their blood by accident. Now watch as Naruto grows up with the power of 3 S-Ranked nin, and becomes a legend amongst Shinobi. Lot of sakura/council bashing
1. Prologue

_**AUTHORS NOte:**_

_**Hello readers, this is my first fanfic. I read only Naruto, and Fairy Tail. Besides that, please give me constructive feedback, and take into account that this is my first fanfic. I am not a fast typer, and and have a busy life so updates are going to be slow for the foreseeable future. Also, there is an AUTHORS NOTE, which u should read at the end. Now Start reading.**_

Prologue:

"I want you all to grab one of these kunai, and throw them into the air, on my signal!"

"Soldier, hurry up, and grab a kunai! We don't have all day!"

Sorry sir, it's just that I have some dust in my eye!"

"Well hurry up and get it out, if you don't and you blink, you'll miss him!"

"Wow sir, is he that fast?"

"Yes, after all, he is not known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha for nothing!"

And that was true, for the Yellow Flash of Konoha was preparing to attack, in the 3rd shinobi world war, helping to boost the morale of the Konoha nin as well, being as he had of status of 'Flee on Sight', and a hope of becoming the next Hokage. It was the climax of the 3rd shinobi world war, and, with Konoha losing against Iwa, the Legendary, Yellow Flash aka. Minato Namikaze was deployed, sent to this particular battle, which could be crucial in turning the war in favor of Konoha.

"Lookout!" a random Iwa cried as tri-pronged kunai descended on Iwa Nin as they started to push Konoha Back.

"It's the Yellow Flash!" Said another, who recognized the signature kunai of the Yellow Flash.

"Retreat!" Cried another. All of a sudden, an old and powerful voice suddenly commanded, "Stand your ground!"

Right as this was said, a figure crashed on to the earth and made a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood the 3rd Tsuchikage, Oonoki the Fence Sitter. Staring heavily at Minato, the 2 passed a nod of understanding, vanishing, before reappearing later and starting a fight: The Fence Sitter, vs. the Yellow Flash. It was intense, with Minato using the Hiriashin no Jutsu, and Oonoki using his Particle release, a bloodline selection, even greater than a bloodline limit. The battle was pretty even, with Minato escaping Oonoki's Particle release through the Hiriashin, and Oonoki defending himself from being hit by a Rasengan from Minato by either flying or using the earth. This went on, until they both thought of using their remaining chakra to defeat the other. Oonoki used his Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, while Minato used his Oodama Rasengan. When they reached, the rock fist clashed against the Rasengan, being drilled to pieces. Some of the shards went into both Oonoki's and Minato's faces giving a few small cuts. What happened next, no one realized: Some of Oonoki's blood and chakra spilled and went into Minato's cut, becoming a part of his body. This moment in history was lost in the time being, as everyone was focused on the clash between the 2 monumental figures of history. After the dust cleared, it revealed Minato victorious, Oonoki having a wound near his back, and fainted. Minato was about to finish him, but was stopped by a few thousand kunai with explosive tags raining down from reinforcements. It was more of a tactical retreat as the Iwa Nin knew they had lost, and when they were so close to winning. They though that they would still be able to make a comeback, but they were wrong. The event, the Battle at Kannabi Bridge, allowed Konoha to win the war, and Minato Namikaze, would go on to become the Yellow Flash. But before he died, a few years later, there were still a few things that needed to be done.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Now, because I am too lazy too write on, and want to finish the prologue, ill just narrates what happens after this until the kyuubi attacks:**_

_**Minato went on and fought against Mui, Satori, and Hiruko from the shippuden movies which naruto fought in the show. Through each encounter, he gut some blood from them by accident which would later be passed to Naruto.**_

_**I will explain what the abilities are as the story progresses. Until then, **_

_**Sage of the Sealed Paths**_


	2. 6 Bloodlines and Kurama

**A/N: Second chapter. I know this is short but all of my chapters in the foreseeable future will be this long. Also, I don't own any of Naruto, just the plot and anything I might say I made or borrowed.**

6 Years Later

It was October 10th, exactly 6 years after the Kyuubi attacked, and the Fourth Hokage died. It was the Kyuubi festival, to celebrate the demon's defeat. All around Konoha, shinobi were taking the day off, and people were drinking to their hearts content. Well…. Most of them. A huge mob of villagers were chasing a small blonde haired boy, carrying pitchforks, kunais, and burning sticks, yelling things from 'Die demon!', to 'We will finish what the Yondaime started', while the young whisker faced boy was crying why they were doing this and what he had done wrong. He ran all the way into an alley, and was surrounded. That night, the little boy, Naruto Uzumaki, experienced a 1000 nights worth of pain, being burned, electrocuted, stabbed, drowned, beaten, maimed and put under a genjustsu where all the people he held dear betrayed him. By the time they left. Only the thought that he still had time to change the view people had on him managed to keep him sane. After finally drifting to a blissful sleep with the last image he saw being a man in black and wearing an ANBU mask, he came to in a sewer system. After walking for 5 minutes, he came to a gigantic cage.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious at who the gigantic fox in front of him was. The fox chuckled. The boy was so innocent, but he had almost no doubt that the boy would flip when he would find who he was talking to. "I am the Kyuubi!" The fox exclaimed, clearly waiting to see the boy's reaction. What he saw, shocked him. The boy smiled, walked over to the gigantic fox, and started to snuggle up with him. Kyuubi looked confused. "Aren't you going to go into shock, deny it, anything?!" He exclaimed. "Why would I do that?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. The Kyuubi face faulted. **"I am the Kyuubi! The most powerful creature in existence! I destroyed Konoha 6 years ago! And frankly, this is your mindscape, meaning that I am inside you!"**

"Oooh", the young boy exclaimed, but then tilted his head. "But didn't the Yondaime Hokage defeat you?"

**"That is beside the point! The 4th and his wife were exceptional pair of shinobi, and if they lived longer, they would become the strongest shinobi in history, being second to only the Sage of the Six Paths". **Kyuubi proclaimed, his voice cracking slightly when he mentioned the Sage, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto. The little boy snuggled closer to the fox and asked "Was he someone precious?"

"Nonsense, I have hated all of humanity, you are crazy, to think that I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune would like a human!" "No, you're lying, I can see it in your eyes, and they're just like mine, who have seen humans they like, yet are despised by the rest of humanity" Naruto told the fox with such an amount of compassion that even the fox couldn't bring himself to say a sentence, instead wiping a few tears. He was about to answer when he was suddenly hugged by Naruto. "We don't have any friends, so can you be my friend?" he asked. **"Sure kit, sure. Now, I should tell you a few things. One, you are the son of the Yondaime and my previous container, Kushina Uzumaki and 2, during your fathers life he battle a few opponents who had rare abilities and accidentally got some of their blood. You have the Particle release, the storm release, the swift release, the dark release, the seal release, and finally the fear pulse. I would like to start training you in all of these bloodline limits, one year for each until you become a full ninja. We will start with the fear pulse. This basically make you invincible to anyone who has even a hint of fear or bloodlust. Along with that you can use the technique 'IMARI'. To use this bloodline, we will simply start by getting you to master the Kanashibari Jutsu, which petrifies targets. We will make your bloodline perfect to the point that you can put a person of mid ANBU rank into a coma. I would tell you more but what's the fun in that. By the way, my name is Kurama. And you should go now, you are about to be woken up."**

Naruto nodded but before he went, he floated up to the cage, and ripped off the seal. Below, was the actual * trigrams seal. With his bare hands and pried the seal. Now many would think that the seal that the 4th Hokage made would be harder to break but Naruto was using his mindscape to its full potential and strengthen his muscles. Finally, after a minute, it was ripped open, and the cage opened. Kurama was shocked by this action. After panting, Naruto smiled, and since he was too tired to say, he just said by body language _'This is to show my trust. Now talk later, I need to sleep'_.

**A/N: and finished. Next chapter is the genin exams.**


End file.
